The present invention relates to an electromagnetic 3-way valve arrangement which is disposed at the junction of a pressure receiver, a pressure source, and a pressure relief point. The arrangement comprises an inlet valve for controlling the flow of a pressure medium between the pressure source and the pressure receiver, and an outlet valve for controlling the flow of the pressure medium to the pressure relief point. It also comprises an electromagnet equipped with a single operating coil, which is excited in two stages.
In an earlier proposed valve, there is provided in the armature two closing elements which are displaceable relative to one another. Springs are used to influence these closing elements and it is necessary for the force of these springs to be accurately balanced. Under certain operating conditions, it is very difficult to achieve this accurate balancing.